Start Again
by romanticangel92
Summary: Post finale. One year after her tony win, Rachel Berry's perfect life comes crashing down when she discovers that her husband has been unfaithful. She returns to Lima, hoping to mend her broken heart and get some time away from the city where Sam Evans still resides, still coaches the ND and is still hopeless in the love department. Can he heal the girl he let go 6 yrs ago? SAMCHEL
1. Prologue

**Written for my fellow Samchel shippers on tumblr. I have nothing against Jesse St James, I'm sorry if I kind of made him a douche bag of the highest order.**

**-Prologue-**

_Lima 2014_

"Hey"

"Hey"

Rachel glanced up from her position in front of the piano in the choir room at McKinley, and smiled when she saw Sam, her current boyfriend, smiling at her in the doorway. "Still no word from NYADA?"

"No but I'm not giving up. Carmen is going to take me back even if I have to squat in her office for the next year".

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think?" Sam smirked as he sat beside her on the piano bench. "But I'm sure that she will take you back. I mean the others don't but I know that if you really want something you'll make sure that you get it. I have faith in you Rachel".

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot. Actually you're opinion matters the most to me out of everyone's. You've become really important to me. I hope you know that".

"I do. And you're important to me too" he replied and placed a hand on the small of her back before gently rubbing circles causing her body to relax under his touch.

"This has become more than just some fling to me" Rachel admitted. "You're the first person I could actually see myself with after Finn".

"I will always remember this time we had together, Rachel".

"I know but maybe you don't need to just remember what we have now?"

Sam looked at her, his brows furrowing as he frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you come back to New York with me?"

"I have a job here, Rachel" he sighed. "You know that I can't just give that up".

"You can get a coaching job anywhere, Sam. I bet Sheldon will be more than happy to recommend you to people. We could be together, Sam. We don't need to end things when we could be so much more".

Sam was quiet for a moment before his hands moved from Rachel's back to her face as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Look, Rachel. I'm really touched that you care enough to ask me to go back with you but I can't. I hated living in New York and I didn't really fit in there. I'm happy here in Lima where it's quiet and I can walk down the street without constantly getting rammed into by some other person. It's nothing against you, it's just that I finally found my place here and I can't leave. I don't want to leave".

Despite the fact that he had said it was nothing against her, Rachel still felt a pang of hurt at his words. He obviously didn't feel that strongly about her if he didn't think she was worth following even to a place he didn't like. But then again did she feel strongly enough about him to give up her New York dreams? She couldn't really hold it against him but it did mean that the special connection that they had built in such a short time would be ending really soon. Something that she didn't really want to think about.

"Rachel" Sam's voice broke the silence that had fallen. "I think that we should end things between us right now before one or both of us gets really hurt by this. I don't want you to give up your dreams and I can't go with you when you leave. Let's face it, this was never going to work out between us. You're made for the city and I'm a small town boy. We're just too different. I really do like you, Rachel and I think you're great. I just think you should find someone who's great for you and I don't think that's me".

Rachel's doe brown eyes sparkled with water but she refused to let herself cry in front of Sam. That would be ridiculous right? They hadn't even been dating that long, there was no way she was going to let herself fall apart over him especially in front of him. "You're wrong. I think you've been great for me but if this is how you really feel then I respect you're decision".

"This is how I feel".

"Okay" she took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. "I guess that this is it for us then?"

"I guess it is".

"We still friends?"

"Of course we are" Sam told her as he pulled into his arms for a hug. "You are one of my best friends and nothing is going to change that".

_New York 2021_

"How could you do this to me?" Rachel screamed, picking up a photo of her and Jesse on their wedding day and chucked it at her husband who narrowly ducked as it came his way. "You knocked up you're assistant?!"

"It just happened" he replied as he fell to the floor as a giant teddy bear he had won for her on one of their first dates in New York almost hit him directly in the face. "You were out with Kurt and Blaine _again _and Kirsty was there for me".

"What do you mean I was out with Kurt and Blaine _again_? What are you taking that tone for? I'm the only one who's got the right to be angry here, not you!"

"Kristy gave me the attention that you weren't! You spent so much of your time with lady lips and his bride that you three may as well have been in a polygamous marriage to each other. You even had their baby!"

"So that's what this is about? That I carried their child?"

"Not just that but you were more in love with them than you ever were with me. Face it, Rachel. You never loved me, not like you loved Finn".

"Finn was the love of my life!" the tony winner growled. "You told me a thousand times that you understood that. Nobody will ever replace Finn and that includes you. That never stopped me from loving you and from giving you my whole heart! I never gave Kurt and Blaine any more attention than I did before we got married. You're just looking for an excuse to ease your guilty conscience of what you've done to me and to our marriage".

"I'm a superstar, Rachel. You would be nothing without me but you treated like the just another of your random, low class romantic interests like that Evans guy".

At her husband's words, Rachel's face was practically turning purple with rage. "Sam is twice the man that you'll ever be! Don't you ever call him low class ever again! It's you who has no class going behind my back and having an affair with your assistant like you're in some typical cliché TV show and getting her pregnant".

"Well at least she's actually having my baby and not the child of two fashion-challenged, overrated failures".

"That's enough" Rachel yelled. "You can keep this stupid apartment and all you're stupid things. I'm leaving. I'll send you the divorce papers in the post. I never want to speak to you ever again".

With that said, she stormed out of their bedroom and grabbed her bag that she had packed up ever since Kristy had called her cell phone to tell her what they had done and sent her photographic proof in a picture text. She had since blocked Kristy's number off her phone. She could have Jesse St James all to herself for all she cared. On her way out, Rachel slammed the front door before leaning against the wall outside and bursting into tears. A year ago everything had seemed so perfect and wonderful. What the hell had happened?


	2. Chapter One: King Of Wishful Thinking

Chapter One

_King Of Wishful Thinking_

Rain was coming down pretty hard as Rachel drove her silver Porsche down the highway. Her radio was on full blast and playing 'cry me a river' by Justin Timberlake of all things. She wanted to smile at the irony but she didn't seem to have it in her. She glimpsed out of her window when she saw the 'welcome to Lima' sign emerging in the distance. Rachel sighed and remembered the moment that she had told Kurt and Blaine that she was leaving New York for a while and going back to Lima.

_"__What? Rachel, what do you mean you're going to Lima?"_

_She glanced at her two best friends, Kurt who was currently giving her his best gaping fish expression and Blaine who was a little preoccupied with the one year old child in his arms. Their son Eric was possibly the best thing Rachel had done in her life so far and she would never regret doing something so magical for her two friends despite the nasty things that Jesse had said to her which she would never repeat to them of course. _

_"__I mean that I'm going to Lima. I'm leaving New York for a while. I really need a change of pace and I've got no shows booked at the moment so now is the perfect time to get away"._

_"__Rachel if you really need a break, shouldn't you go somewhere exotic? I'm sure Jesse would be more than happy to arrange something for you. Wait – why is Jesse not going with you?!" Blaine questioned her, noticing the fact that she had deliberately left her husband out of her plans. Kurt's eyebrows rose and he turned to look at his best friend with concern. She knew the moment that his eyes met hers that she was going to have to tell them the truth. There was no way she could keep this from them._

_So she explained to them what Jesse had done, leaving out the things he'd said about the two of them of course, and ended up cuddling between them on their sofa with baby Eric in her lap. _

_"__I always knew that Jesse St James wasn't good enough to kiss your feet. You deserve much better than that fluffy haired primadonna"._

_"__Thank you guys. I love you both so much. Now do you get why I need to do this?"_

_"__Of course. You need to rediscover yourself and where better than the place you started?"_

That had been two weeks ago. She had quickly filed for a divorce from her unfaithful husband and thankfully it had been all over fast. He had nothing she wanted and they both kept their own money that they had earned through their careers. Rachel had phoned her father and told him that she was returning to Lima and he had arranged to rent her a nice apartment for the duration of her stay. Rachel had sent her things ahead of her beforehand so she was currently travelling light and wouldn't need to do much unpacking when she arrived.

She turned a corner sharply and felt the knot in her stomach loosen as she began to drive through her hometown. She smiled for the first time since leaving New York as she passed breadstixs and got a glimpse at the McKinley performing arts school. Five minutes later she pulled up outside of a modern apartment complex that had only been built within the last four years. It hadn't been there when she still lived in Lima but it was only one of the many changes that had occurred in Lima since she had left.

Rachel parked her car and grabbed her small bag from the back seat before entering the foyer of the complex. She walked up to the reception and forced a friendly smile on her face as she approached the middle aged woman that sat behind the desk. "Hi" she said, announcing her presence and the woman glared up at her. "I'm Rachel Berry. My dad arranged for an apartment to be rented here for me in my name".

The woman's glare suddenly disappeared and she stared at the brunette in shock. "You're Rachel Berry!"

"Yes?"

"You're Rachel Berry! Oh my gosh, I love your shows. I went to see Jane Austen Sings about five times when I visited my son and daughter in law in New York last year".

"Thank you" Rachel blushed. "Do you happen to have the key to my apartment?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Here you go, honey. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring reception".

"Thanks, Diana" Rachel replied after taking a quick glimpse at the woman's name tag.

She grabbed her key and got into the elevator that would take her to her floor. According to the slip of paper that she'd been given with her key, her apartment was on the third floor. When the elevator pinged open, she made her way to the end of the third floor corridor to her door. She turned the key in the door and opened the door to hear a chorus of "Surprise!" greet her as soon as she stepped in the doorway. Waiting for her in the small, open living room was both of her fathers in the same room for the first time in years, Will, Emma, Kitty and her husband of two years Roderick, Mason and Madison and to her surprise, Sam Evans.

"What are you guys all doing here?!"

"We wanted to be here to give you a very warm welcome home" Will told her with a large smile, his eyes full of fondness for his former student and friend. "Welcome back Rachel Berry".

"Once Leroy let it slip that you were coming home for a while we wanted to make sure that we were all here to greet you" Kitty smiled, herself home for a visit with her family with Roderick. Normally they also lived in New York where she and Roderick performed together in their two person band. "And to make sure that you're okay. We heard all about Jesse St James from you're dads".

"Daddy, Dad!" Rachel turned to glare at them but neither of them seemed particularly remorseful about spilling the beans on her ex-husband to all of her friends. The only thing the public knew was that they were divorcing because of irreconcilable differences.

"Sorry honey but we feel that Jesse doesn't deserve you protecting him. He's made his own bed and should be forced to lie in it".

"I agree with Hiram. That little jerk thinks that he can hurt my baby and get away with? I don't think so" Leroy scowled, stepping a little closer to Hiram to Rachel's surprise.

"Well thank you all for coming to support me".

She smiled at all of them until her eyes met Sam's. He didn't seem as comfortable as the others being there and she herself felt uneasy being around him again. He hadn't even turned up to her wedding to Jesse four years ago even though it was him that had broken things off with her and hadn't seemed at all affected when she had told him that Jesse had kissed her in the auditorium.

"If you're hungry from your long drive here, Rachel, there's plenty of food and drink set out on that table over there. We decided to turn this little gathering into a small party for you" Hiram informed his daughter who smiled as gratefully as she could.

"Thank you all so much. I'm starved!"

A few hours later and after helping herself to some food, everyone had left her apartment and Rachel was now lounging on her sofa, gazing up at the ceiling. Everyone had spoken to her for a while, everyone except Sam. She couldn't help but notice that he had left before everyone else. What was his problem? It wasn't as if he hadn't been dating people himself. She had thought that they had still agreed to be friends when they ended their relationship but he hadn't been acting much like one to her, a thought that made her feel angry with him and angry with herself. She was angry at him for not being there for her and for breaking things off and angry with herself for going off with Jesse at the first opportunity that was given to her. In a way she had brought on all of her current pain on herself and that made her infuriated.

As long as she could remember, she had always thought that it would be her and Finn in the end but life had got in the way and things had gone completely upside down. Growing tired of being alone with her thoughts, Rachel threw herself off the sofa and put on a movie. Whenever she was going through something, funny girl never ceased to make her feel better.

* * *

When Leroy had rung Sam and told him that Rachel was coming back to town, Sam had felt a mix of excitement and trepidation. He knew that it was stupid to be hung up over someone who had clearly moved on from him a long time ago, and they hadn't even been together for that long, but Sam had known the moment that he had heard that Rachel and Jesse were a thing again that he had made a big mistake in letting Rachel go. At the time he had truly thought that it was for the best, that it wouldn't take him too long to get over Rachel since they had been friends longer than they had been dating for. They would just go back to being good friends again, wouldn't they?

It turned out that it wasn't as simple as that. Saying goodbye to Rachel had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done but he knew that she belonged in New York and he didn't. Jesse did though and Jesse knew what a special girl Rachel was and jumped right in there at the first chance he got. He was a smart guy. Sam had kept in touch with Rachel and he'd suddenly find himself with bad stomach ache every time she mentioned Jesse and what they had been doing together in one of her many emails. Years went by and he dated a lot of girls just to distract himself from Rachel. He thought it had been working and that he had been doing pretty well until he received a wedding invitation through the post and suddenly it felt as if he'd made no progress at all. The only thing he could think about when he got the invite was that Rachel was making a huge mistake and if he hadn't have let her go that could have been him.

But the fact was that he had let her go and he had to live with that choice. He got what he thought he wanted, a quiet life in a small town but it still felt a piece of him was missing. He knew that he needed to forget about Rachel and so he continued with his streak of dating different girls – all conspicuously not brunette and almost taller than him – and pretended like he had never seen the invitation, that Rachel wasn't marrying someone else while he was still alone and missing her. She was over him and he was going to act like he was over her. It was fine. He had stopped replying to her emails at some point and totally missed the fact that she had been nominated and won her first tony. It was only when Blaine had skyped him that he found out.

After smoothly avoiding Blaine's questioning about just why he didn't know about the tony, he sent Rachel a bouquet of flowers as a congratulations and then went back to ignoring his heart which kept calling him a colossal idiot for firstly breaking up with Rachel without even considering her offer, secondly for being too cowardly to say anything about the fact that he still had feelings for her and letting her go off with Jesse and finally practically pushing her out of his life just so he didn't have to feel the regret and hurt of losing her.

Then Rachel's world fell apart and she was back in Lima. To Sam, she had never seemed more beautiful than the moment she had stepped into her apartment and their eyes had met for the first time in years. He could see the pain in her gorgeous eyes and he had wanted nothing more than to hold her and curse out Jesse St James for forgetting what a wonderful and amazing woman that he had been blessed to have as a wife and treating her like trash when he should have treated her like a queen. It had taken everything for him not to blurt out that he regretted everything so he had avoided talking to her alone and had left as soon as he thought it wouldn't seem too suspicious.

Still he would have to deal with the fact that Rachel Berry was back in Lima and back in his life. So what was Sam going to do about it? He could either act like a coward again, choosing the easy way out or he could go after what he knew he had wanted since the moment they had locked lips in her old childhood bedroom. Sam knew now what he was going to do but he was definitely going to have to go about it very carefully unless he wanted to screw things up for good.

One way or another, Sam was going to win over Rachel Berry and heal the heart that Jesse had broken.


	3. Chapter Two : Say Something

Chapter Two

_Say Something_

Living in New York, Rachel was used to setting her alarm and getting up early. She loved to go past Broadway and take in the lights and sights of Manhattan. She loved going to her favourite coffee shop and grabbing a bagel and a coffee. Sometimes she would be joined by Jesse, sometimes by Kurt and Blaine but it was always her favourite thing to do. And she would always have to get up early if she was doing a show. Jesse had always been a tough director and he liked them to be in rehearsals for most of the day, for most of the week. She supposed that was partly why she had won a tony, not that she was going to credit Jesse with that. She had won it on her talent, despite whatever he wanted to believe. She would have gotten their eventually with or without his help. However now she was in Lima there was no reason for her to wake up early so she didn't bother setting her alarm and decided to sleep in. This was her vacation from her life after all and she could relax as much as she wanted.

However it turned out that her lazy morning was just not meant to be that day. She was woken up the day after her arrival back in Lima to the sound of someone banging against her front door. She groaned, rolled her eyes before slipping out of bed. She grabbed her pink silky dressing gown and slipped into it, closing it over her pink lacy negligee before making her way through her living room and to the front door, opening it after quickly plastering a neutral, non-irritated look on her face. When the door opened, her heart stopped abruptly in her chest. Out of all the people that she was expecting to see, Sam Evans was not one of them especially after the way that he had left the day before. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I have something that I need to say to you Rachel and I assumed that you'd be up already. You always did like to get up at crazy hours ahead of everyone else" he told her, frowning at her state of undress. She blushed before puffing up indignantly. Sam had not spoken to hear in years and ignored all of her messages. How would he know what time she liked to wake up at anymore, even if it was true? And this was her break, she was allowed to sleep in however long she wanted to. "I'm sorry if I've shown up at a bad time. I can come back later I guess?"

"No" she snapped. "That would be way too easy for you wouldn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You walked out without saying a word to me yesterday and you've not responded to any of my messages in years. What is your problem, Sam?" Rachel demanded. She hadn't planned on confronting him about any of his behaviour, she had just wanted a peaceful break from her life but the words had just come flooding out upon his sudden and unexpected appearance at her front door and then the way he planned on just leaving without offering an explanation as to why he was there. She was growing tired of all of the men in her life and the way they treated her, except for Kurt and Blaine of course but they hardly counted.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for walking out on you yesterday. I still find it hard to be around you".

"What?!"

"I still have feelings for you, that's why I stopped responding to your messages and why I left yesterday. All I wanted to do was kiss you and it was hard for me to stop myself from getting too close to you".

Sam's green eyes gaze directly into hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Then his words sunk in and she felt a powerful wave of anger come over her. How could he possibly be saying this to her right now after all this time when he was the one who let her go because she wasn't worth going to New York for? And he was the one who promised that they would still be friends after their break up but he was the one who deserted her as if she meant nothing to him. She really needed him in her life and he disappeared because he couldn't make up his mind about his feelings for her?

"But it wasn't too hard for you to cut me out of your life and for you to date thousands of other girls here in Lima. And it wasn't at all hard for you to dump me and act like Jesse kissing me was nothing to you?"

"I thought that you were happy with him, Rachel. Happier than you were with me and he could offer you things I couldn't like a great life in New York. What did you want me to say, Rach? That I had fallen hopelessly in love with you and that I wanted you to pick me over him? That I had made a huge mistake letting you go?"

Rachel stared at him in disbelief. "That's exactly what you should have said, Sam. I wanted you! But you never said anything and Jesse was there for me. Now you have the nerve to show up here after all this time to say these things to me but only because I got my heart broke by Jesse first and came back to Lima. Sam, would you have even said anything to me if I had stayed in New York?!"

"I don't know" he admitted and he could sense that his big move to declare he still had feelings for her was not going too well at all. "I only knew that I wanted to tell you these things when I saw your face again. It was like a light bulb moment for me".

"That's not good enough for me, Sam. I care for you still and always will but I can't do this again. Between Finn, you and Jesse, I just don't think that I believe in love anymore. I'm sorry" Rachel told him with quivering lips before shutting the door in his face. He stood outside for about five minutes, staring at the door in dismay. When had he managed to make such a huge mess of things? How was he ever going to get Rachel to give him a second chance? Maybe he couldn't, maybe it was hopeless and he should just give up. Maybe he should just resign himself to the fact that no girl was ever going to want Sam Evans for longer than a few months at a time. Maybe he was destined to be alone.

* * *

After cooling down, Rachel felt a pang of guilt at the way she had spoken to Sam but really what had he expected from her? After all she was only just newly divorced and still reeling from Jesse's betrayal, and it had been over a year since he had last communicated with her in any form and really a bouquet of flowers didn't count no matter how pretty they were or that they were her favourite. They also hadn't been together for that long before they broke up and even that had been years ago so how could he actually think that Rachel would want to hear all of those things right now? She growled to herself in frustration as she sat in her small kitchenette, eating some toast that she had quickly thrown on to eat for her breakfast.

The last time she had seen Sam he had been all floppy dark blonde hair and had the beginnings of a goatee. Today he had stood on her doorstep with a clean shaven face and neatly styled hair like he had worn it during his brief time in New York. He looked good, she had to admit. But just because she was still attracted to him didn't mean anything. She meant what she had said to him at the door: she didn't believe in love anymore. Well she didn't believe that love was meant to happen for her. She knew love was real and it was good, Kurt and Blaine were proof of that but she didn't feel like it was supposed to be for her. She was meant to be a star and maybe she was cursed to be alone like she always had been. Finn was cruelly snatched from her prematurely, Sam dumped her because he didn't think they were compatible and then Jesse stabbed her in the back. None of those things made her even want to think about dating again.


	4. Chapter Three : The Trouble With Love Is

Chapter Three

_The Trouble With Love Is_

Rachel had been in Lima for a total of four days when she got a call from Carole Hummel inviting her to lunch. She hadn't spoken to her lost love's mother in years, not since she had returned to New York. She had kept up to date on the Hudson-Hummel family through Kurt but hadn't spoken to Carole personally. She felt a clinch of nervousness at the thought of seeing Finn's mother again. Even though it had been a long time and she knew that she had approved of her moving on with her life, she still felt anxious at the thought of seeing her especially since everyone knew about the implosion of her marriage to the guy that hadn't been particularly nice to her son when he had been living. "Sure, I'd love to meet for lunch. That sounds great!" Rachel had lied before ending the call. Now she was on her way to meet Carole at a small little café that had opened up in her absence (along with a new karaoke bar and a milkshake parlour).

She had chosen an outfit that Kurt would have approved of – a pair of slimming black skinny jeans, a black short sleeved blazer with a Barbra Streisand t-shirt that she had ordered online as a present for herself when she got the lead in Jane Austen Sings and finally a pair of classy black pumps – and wore her long dark hair back in an elegant pony tail. Finally she grabbed her phone and began to rant to Kurt about her nerves. "I'm meeting Carole for lunch. I don't know why she wants to meet but she called me up and I just couldn't say no to her Kurt, what do I do?"

"Well first of all" Kurt's voice was firm but gentle down the other side of the line, having grown used to Rachel's fits over the years. "You don't panic. You don't need too. Carole wants to see you because she cares about you Rachel and having grown close to your dads I'm sure one of them must have said something to her about Jesse. And secondly, I don't get why you're even worried about seeing her. It's not as if you've been dancing on Finn's grave by getting married and going on with your life. She understands all of that. She supports you just as much as me. You're like a daughter to her".

"She's the only mother figure I've ever known in my life, Kurt. I'm just afraid that I let her down".

"Hush, honey. I've done way worst things than you and she still loves me".

"What worst things could you have possibly have done?!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyebrows raising.

"That's none issue here, Rach. Tell me, what is the real reason that you're so rattled about meeting Carole?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt".

"Don't lie to me, Rachel Barbra Berry. I know you too well. I can practically read your mind even from another state".

"Fine, if you must know" she huffed. "Sam turned up at my door a few days ago and told me he still has feelings for me. Like, who he even does that? Is he crazy?"

"Darling, Sam does that. That's the exact sort of thing he's always done when he's been mad for a girl".

"He's not mad for me. We barely even dated before he got spooked and broke things off which was six years ago by the way".

"He never got closure" Kurt explained. "And neither did you for that matter. And he never moved on no matter how much he believed you were better off. Rachel, you treated him better than any of the other girls he ever dated and you were the first one to actually treat him like a real intelligent person with valid opinions and thoughts. You were good for him, Rachel. And he was good for you. Way better than Jesse ever was. He was laid back, you were high maintenance. You went together like yin and yang".

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I told him that I don't believe in love anymore and that's the truth. I can't put my heart out there again, Kurt. I just can't".

"Somehow I think you'll change your mind before your time in Ohio comes to an end".

"And I think you're wrong!"

At that, Rachel hung up on her best friend before setting off to meet his mother. Logically, she knew there was nothing to worry about with Carole but she still felt a tight knot in the depth of her stomach.

* * *

Carole Hummel had barely aged a day since Rachel had last seen her. And the woman stilled smiled at Rachel with as much warmth as she had years ago as she stood up from the small table that she had been sitting at, awaiting Rachel's arrival. "Rachel, it is so good to see you. Kurt has been keeping us up to date on your life and I was so proud when you won your Tony. You deserved it, sweetie. And you look so beautiful". Rachel felt herself immediately relax as she allowed the woman to fold her into her arms for a hug. The hug last for a few seconds before she released her and the two took their seats opposite each other at the table. "I have to say that I am so sorry to hear about what happened with Jesse. You two seemed really wonderful together".

"Thank you, Mrs Hummel" Rachel replied as she fixed her eyes on the menu in front of her. "I'm glad that you're not mad at me for getting married".

"Why on earth would I be mad? Sweetie, I of all people know what it's like to lose somebody and then be forced to move on with my life". Rachel's eyes flickered up from the menu and met the older woman's eyes. She was relieved to see that there was absolutely no judgement in them, just concern and warmth. "I asked to meet you here because I wanted to see how you were doing. When I lost my first husband, I moved on with a few guys but there was one guy in particular that I was serious about. I honestly thought that it was true love and that he was going to be the guy I would spend my life with. He treated Finn great and he was so funny and kind. Then he dumped me and drove off with the younger woman that he had met at the supermarket".

Rachel felt angry on Carole's behalf for how that guy had treated one of the sweetest women she had ever known so badly. "That's awful" she told her strongly "I'm glad that you found Burt. I know Finn adored him like a dad".

"Thank you, honey. I just wanted to show you how much you and I have in common" she smiled at her. "Just because you've been knocked down a lot in your young life doesn't mean nothing good is never going to happen for you again. Just look at me, I got Burt and a wonderful step-son and that's more than what I thought I would get when I was your age and struggling to raise my son all on my own".

"I'm really happy things worked out for you but I just don't think that it's going to happen for me. I don't think I could give my heart away again. It's too hard".

At her words, Carole gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand from across the table. "Oh honey of course it's hard. You don't think that I was scared when Burt asked me out? I was terrified. Sure there were set backs but in the end everything worked itself out and even though life's not been some fairy-tale ending since then, I still have an amazing husband who loves me and a job that I love and Kurt. I know Finn would have wanted more for you than what you got. He would have wanted you to be with someone who took care of you and truly loved you and treated you like a queen. And I'm sure he still wants that for you. He wouldn't want you to give up because of everything that's happened".

Rachel fell quiet, Mrs Hummel's words sinking in. A waitress appeared and Carole gave her their orders as Rachel contemplated what the woman had said to her. "Do you really think that love is possible for me?" She asked meekly, her brown eyes full of the vulnerability that she had felt since Jesse had crushed her confidence with his young assistant.

"Of course I do, honey" Carole affirmed. "You are a gorgeous young woman with your whole life ahead of you. Love will come to you again but you have to be open to the possibility or else you will never know what you could have had or what you're missing out on. If you ever want to talk about anything Rachel, you know my number. You can call me anytime. Don't be afraid to come to me if you need some advice or just a listening ear that understands exactly what you're going through".

"Thank you, Mrs Hummel".

"Please call me Carole honey" she smiled. "And I think that's enough of the serious talk. Let's talk about something fun. Tell me, what was it like being photographed for people magazine?"

Rachel felt a grin break out on her face, pushing the previous conversation out of her mind to think about later. She spent the rest of her time with Carole gossiping about some of the famous people she had met and talking about her precious grandson, Eric. By the time lunch was over, Rachel felt a lot lighter than she had in days and a lot less defensive of her heart. Maybe now she could risk it once again.

* * *

Sam looked around at the latest generation of New Directions and noticed that there were at least four couples in the room plus one love triangle which had caused more drama than anything he'd seen back in his time at McKinley. He gazed at the young kids and was reminded of a time that was much simpler (despite the drama) than his life was at the moment. At seventeen, he'd had all the time in the world to figure things out but now he was almost twenty six and he was still single, dating random people and pining for a girl that clearly wanted nothing to do with him. "So I thought that this week's lesson could be angst" He announced as he began the lesson. At his words many of the students pulled their faces at him. "Now don't look at me like that, guys. You are all teenagers and will have some point experienced the typical teenage angst that comes with being a high school student so I thought this would be a good lesson for you to get out that angst through song. I want you all to pick one song that you think represents whatever angst you might be going through right now and to perform it in front of us as a solo. The best performance will be voted and the performer will be picked as the soloist for this year's sectionals".

Immediately chatter broke out amongst the kids in the room and Sam smiled. He remembered the competitive spirit for a solo when he was in the New Directions and he hoped that this way would cause less hurt feelings than just picking the same most talented person repeatedly. "Sir?!" Sam turned his attention to a petite, red haired girl whose face was peppered with freckles. She wore her usual style of bright, clashing colours and had a very strong, bossy personality. In a way she reminded him of Rachel. Another reminder that he didn't really need. "I believe that I have a song that sums up my angst perfectly. Having a strong personality and an intimidating amount of star potential, I believe that many people find it hard to like me. Therefore I struggle with my angst of not being adored like I should be".

At her rant, many of the others rolled their eyes. Sam felt a random urge to shout at them all, remembering the way that Rachel was sometimes treated by the others. "Sure go ahead, Hailee".

The sixteen year old beamed and skipped towards the centre of the room. She signalled to the band and Sam recognised the tune as _being 'lucky' Britney Spears_. "**Early morning she wakes up with a knock, knock, knock on the door. It's time for makeup, perfect smile, it's who they're all waiting for. Baby isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl? And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star but she cries, cries, cries, in her lonely heart thinking if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?"**

The song immediately made his mind drift to Rachel. He had watched her on the news sometimes and she had looked so beautiful in whatever designer she was wearing, dangling off the arm of Jesse. Her life had seemed so perfect, Sam had always thought that it didn't need someone like him in it. She had everything she had ever wanted. He had clearly made the right decision for her letting her go. Now everything had come crashing down and Jesse had treated Rachel terribly. Now she was back in Lima and a changed girl. She used to be someone that was so full of hope but now she had decided that she didn't believe in love.

Sam watched as Hailee finished singing with a tear dripping down her cheek, the way Rachel used to cry after a performance if she really meant what she was singing and he decided right then and there that even if Rachel really didn't believe in love anymore, he was going to make her believe in love once again. He wasn't going to just give up and let her go like he had all those years ago. He owed it to himself and to the kids he taught about having hope and never giving up without a fight to at least try. Rachel definitely deserved his best effort.


	5. Chapter Four: Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter Four

_Just Give Me A Reason_

Kitty was the one who came up with the idea of 'girls night', no men allowed.

Roderick was left at home with her parents as she gathered Rachel, Madison, Emma and Carole for an evening out at the new karaoke bar. She had barged into Rachel's apartment (how she got in Rachel had no idea) while she had been painting her nails and lounging on her sofa in her sweats and declared that Rachel was not going to be spending another night hiding herself away in her apartment, not while the whole point of her visit to Lima was to be getting herself back together after Jesse's betrayal. Rachel had tried to protest but Kitty had given a glare so fierce that it could have even put Santana Lopez in her place and so had been forced to allow Kitty to rummage through her wardrobe and put her a 'glamorous and sexy' outfit for their evening out. She had told her that she wanted every guy in the bar to turn around and drool at her especially the hot ones so that she could forget all about Jesse St James and his downgrade of a girlfriend.

"Kristy was gorgeous. She's definitely no one's downgrade" Rachel had told her with a sigh and a sad look in her eyes that made Kitty even more riled up.

"Honey, anyone who isn't Rachel Berry IS a downgrade. You just have to believe that and soon Jesse St James will be a long forgotten memory or a distant nightmare".

Eventually Rachel was dressed in Kitty's selection of a short gold skater skirt, black strappy top, her leather jacket and a pair of extremely high gold Jimmy Cho platforms. Her hair was left down to tumble past her shoulders in sweet waves and the only make up she wore was a thick line of eyeliner that made her eyes pop and gave her a Cleopatra style look. She also wore a clear coat of lip gloss that made her full lips plumper than usually. "You look awesome!" Kitty declared after, examining her work closely. "You are utterly kissable!"

"I'm not looking to get kissed tonight, Kitty. I just want some fun" Rachel told her feeling her cheeks heat up under her compliments.

The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Maybe not but fun you will definitely have. And if some kissing comes after then that's just a bonus. I won't judge you".

The two had then left her apartment and met with the others outside of the bar. Madison looked cute in a short, black dress while Emma was dressed in her normal style of a brightly coloured cardigan and skirt. "Whoa, Rachel you look amazing" Madison whistled and smiled at Kitty. "You did a great job, Kitty".

"Thank you" Kitty smirked while Rachel looked over at Carole who was smiling at her encouraging. "So ladies ready for some fun and a night we won't forget?"

"Absolutely" Carole nodded while Emma looked nervous.

"I'm glad that you invited me ladies but I won't be able to stay for too long. I have a family at home after all".

"Stay however long you want, Emma" Carole added understandably.

The group then walked into the bar and managed to score a round circular booth near the karaoke stage. Rachel was reluctant to admit it and would never say it out loud but she was actually having the most fun she'd had in a long time. Kitty made sure that the drinks kept coming and Rachel put them all on her tab since she wasn't exactly hard on cash. The night passed quickly and Kitty grinned at the women mischievously before they heard a voice announce from the stage: "Next up we have a Miss Rachel Berry who just so happens to be a professional singer who hails from Lima, Ohio herself. Miss Berry please come on up, you've been nominated for a song!"

"Kitty!" Rachel wanted to glare at her friend sternly but thanks to the few drinks she'd already had ended up giggling ridiculously. She dragged herself up from their booth and skipped onto the stage. "Hi I'm Rachel!" she spoke into the microphone and felt herself relax. She always felt most comfortable in her skin when she was on a stage. It was her true home. "And I will be performing…err…do you have its A Heartache by Bonnie Tyler?" She didn't know why she picked that song but for some reason it was the first song that entered her mind.

She stood still as the first few notes of the song began to play and then she opened her mouth to sing. "**It's a heartache nothing but a heartache, hits you when it's too late, hits you when you're down. It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game, standing in the cold rain feeling like a clown. It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache, love until your arms break, then he lets you down". **As she sang, Rachel's mind flashed to Finn and then to Jesse and finally Sam. She had been disappointed in love so many times now. **"It's ain't right with love to share when you find he doesn't care for you…" **Jesse had never really loved her if he could throw what they had away as easily as they had, his excuse being that she spent too much time and attention of her two gay best friends but she now found that thinking about it didn't make her feel as angry and sad as it had. She was finally beginning to get over it…unless it was the alcohol that had temporarily numbed her to it all. Rachel didn't care either way, it was good not to feel it.

* * *

Sam sat near the back of the room, his eyes fixed on Rachel as she sang a Bonnie Tyler song. Kitty had rung him that morning and asked if he was doing anything that night. He had completely misunderstood what she had meant and thought she had been trying to hit on him. He had immediately told her that he wasn't interested since he wanted Rachel and he knew she was married to Roderick. She had just as quickly cleared things up, telling him that she was about as interested in dating him as she was as interested in kissing her old Ken doll. Normally Sam wouldn't stand for that kind of insult but Kitty had go on to explain that she wanted to help him with his 'Rachel trouble'. "Why?" he had asked her, frowning. He had never known Kitty to be so invested in his or Rachel's love life.

"Because Rachel's one of my best friends and I don't like to see her hurting. When she was with you she was the happiest I've ever seen her and that includes that donkey she married".

"Do you think she would really want to go there with me again? I tried already and she shot me down".

"That's because you literally turned up on her doorstep one day after she had returned to Lima and expected that she was going to leap into your arms. Come on, Sam, that was never going to happen. You need to win her over before you can expect her to declare her love for you. She's just come out of a serious relationship after he got some other girl pregnant and freshly divorced. Trust me, Blondie, you are going to need my help with this if you want any success with her".

"What do you want me to do?"

Kitty then explained that she was planning on taking her to the karaoke bar that had opened up near breadstixs. She hoped that once she got Rachel to lighten up, Sam could make an appearance and she wouldn't be so hasty to turn him away. "Try to get her to dance with you, flirt a little but don't get too heavy too soon. I know that you're the type who likes to propose on day one but try not to scare her off and undo all the hard work I've put into her".

"I'm not that stupid, Kitty. I can be fun and flirty without making it serious".

"Well if you say so, Evans. Don't mess this up".

At that she had hung up and left Sam to think about what she had said all day. When it came to picking an outfit for this non-date, 'accidental' meeting he decided to fling on a light blue dress shirt left hanging over a pair of jeans. He wore a simple black blazer over the top and some black boots, wanting to keep his look casual but sexy. He definitely wanted Rachel to be attracted to him tonight. This could be his last chance to get her to consider re-dating him and he didn't want to blow it.

Finally Rachel's song ended and she came off the stage with a flushed happy face and a sparkle to her eyes that he hadn't seen since she had arrived in Lima. He felt his own lips quirk up into a grin, happy to see that she was at least having fun. "Now the next person onto the stage to perform tonight, once again nominated by Miss Kitty Wilde is…Sam Evans". Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to glare at a laughing Kitty. He caught a glimpse of Rachel's surprise face and then felt a determined urge to impress her. He made his way up to the stage confidently and grabbed the microphone. "Hi, I'm Sam Evans and I'm going to sing The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script"

The room fell silent as the music started and his eyes fell to Rachel who was gazing up at him with an unreadable expression.

**"****Going back to the corner where I first saw you, going to camp in my sleeping bag I'm not going to move. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am? Some try to hand me money, they don't understand I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?" **

At the last line, his eyes once again flickered to Rachel who was listening to him sing with an expression like a blind man seeing for the first time in his life. She was mesmerised. He felt a stirring of hope inside of him and for the first time since she had turned him down, he felt confident that he could get her to want him again. As the song came an end, the audience burst into applause (probably wondering why there were so many good singers in a karaoke bar of all things) and Kitty whistled loudly.

"Sam" Rachel stood up as he came towards her table. "You were great. I didn't know you were coming tonight".

"Well a guy has to find some fun somewhere right? There aren't that many places in Lima to go to although there are more since you left".

"A lot of things changed since I left" Rachel commented and instinctively Sam's fingers curled around her delicate wrist as he responded to her; "Not all things changed".

"It feels like it" she replied, her eyes darkening as she leant closer towards him.

"You feel the same to me. Your skin is still as soft as a new born baby and your eyes still reveal you're every feeling. You still wear your heart on your sleeve and you don't let anyone mistreat you or walk all over you".

Rachel blushed at his words and pulled her arm out of his grip. "Well thank you but I've clearly changed in a lot of ways. I'm not that twenty one year old girl anymore. I'm a bit broken".

"Rachel, you're not broken. I know broken and you are not that".

The two stood silently as they gazed as each other the tension between them slowly making itself known once again. Just as Sam was about to lean in towards her, a loud voice spoke over the room and interrupted their moment. "Ladies and gentlemen, Karaoke Hour is over and it's time for our dancing to begin. First of all we've had a request from a Miss Kitty Wilde and it's a slow song so if there are any couples here tonight, get up on the dance floor!"

The sound of 'time after time' by Cyndi Lauper cut through the room causing Rachel to start. Her eyes flickered back on to Sam who smiled at her wistfully. "This is our song Rachel. Do you…do you want to dance?"

She fell quiet for a moment before her lips stretched into a small smile. "Yes, I would love to dance". He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him and they began to sway slowly to the music. Even though Sam wasn't sure what was going to happen between them if anything did but he was going to savour every minute of this moment.


	6. Chapter Five : Shut Up And Dance

Chapter Five

_Shut Up and Dance_

The morning after Kitty's girl's night out, Rachel woke up with a banging headache and a churning in her stomach that told her that she had drunk way too much the night before. Her memories were mostly a blur but she could definitely remember singing, dancing with Sam and laughing more than she had in the past few months altogether. She blinked open her eyes and almost closed them again when the sunlight streamed in through her window and blasted her directly in her eyes. However she forced herself to slip out of her covers and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and moisturised her face. She might not be working at the moment but that didn't mean she could like her skin dry up like an old tomato in the meantime. After she had finished in the bathroom she grabbed her robe and made her way into her living room. She paused and frowned when she saw that somebody was lying on her sofa. Obviously she had brought somebody back with her. She just hoped that it was one of the girls and not some stranger because the last thing she needed was to pick up a stalker while she was in Lima.

She moved closer to the sofa and a flash of memory from the previous night entered her mind. Sam had walked with her outside, she was about to order a taxi seeing as she was one of the last ones to leave. "I better come with you" he had told her and left no room for her to argue. "Someone needs to make sure you get home safe since you're in no condition to phone anybody". She had pointed out that he was as drunk as she was but he had shrugged and followed her home anyway. Once they got to her apartment floor, the tension between the two of them suddenly returned. She grabbed her keys out of her bag and turned them into the lock. "So I guess this is goodnight then" Sam had said and looked at her with longing green eyes. Nobody had looked at her like that in a long time, nobody had wanted her that badly since Sam, not even Jesse. Before she knew what she was doing she leant up and brushed her lips against his.

"Can I tell you a secret Sammy?" she had whispered, her voice husky from the alcohol and their proximity. Sam had nodded, his eyes dazed as they continued to stare back down at her. "I missed you. I wanted you to be the one with me in New York, not Jesse but you didn't want me. That hurt you know? I never told you but you really hurt my feelings, Sammy".

"I'm sorry. Can I tell you a secret?" Rachel nodded, her brown eyes wide. "I stopped talking to you because I couldn't stand hearing about your life with Jesse. I regretted turning down coming with you to New York. I wanted to be the one you married but by the time I figured that out you were already moved on and in love with that curly haired drama queen. I'm glad you're back because you are the only girl who ever really got me".

No more words were spoken between them. He had gone in to kiss her again and their kisses quickly became frantic and desperate as they hands pulled through each other's hair. Sam lifted Rachel off her feet and she snaked her legs around his waist as he pinned her up against her door. They continued to make out heavily until the door opened up and the two fell inside her apartment, Sam's back hitting the floor with Rachel on top of him. The action caused them to break apart and they both only looked at each other for a moment before they broke out into a fit of giggles.

"That was fun!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes sparkling under the influence of alcohol. "We should definitely do that again sometime Sam".

"Definitely…"

They eventually managed to find their way back onto their feet and Sam offered to go home but Rachel had insisted he stay, obviously sleeping on the coach since even drunk she knew she wasn't ready to do anything more with him. Sam had happily agreed and now here she was nursing a hangover and having to deal with the consequences of the previous night. She was so not ready for that conversation so she moved into the kitchen, careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde and made herself a cup of coffee. Her cell phone rung as she sat down on a bar stool in front of the counter. "Hello?"

"Rachel, finally, I've been calling you all morning. You haven't seen the new issue of people magazine have you?"

"Kurt?" Rachel's head throbbed and she immediately regretted answering the phone or even bothering to get up. "I've not seen anything yet, I've barely woken up".

"Wow sounds like somebody has had a wild night" her best friend teased her. "Did Kitty take you out?"

"Yes!"

"Good. You definitely deserve some fun after everything you've been through. Eric does miss her Auntie Rachel though".

"I miss my baby godson too" Rachel smiled, the thought of the adorable, dark haired baby cheering her up slightly. "He's the one thing that I look forward to returning to New York for".

"Well that hurts".

"And of course you and Blaine as well" the starlet added, rolling her eyes. "Now what was this about people magazine?"

"Oh nothing, you don't need to read it, its fine!" Kurt's response was too quick and was an obvious attempt to be casual so obviously something was in people about Jesse. Unable to help herself she moved back into the living room and picked her I-pad off the coffee table.

"I'm looking it up now, Kurt. You know that I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever it is".

"Oh Rachel, you shouldn't torture yourself. I'm just trying to protect you".

"I know but I can deal with it. I need to see what it is so I'm prepared".

"Okay honey. I'll stay on the phone".

Rachel took a deep breath as her I-pad flashed to life and opened up . Under a bright red heading saying EXCLUSIVE, Rachel saw it: Broadway Superstar Jesse St James opens up about his ex-wife, new love and impending fatherhood. Along with the headline was an official photograph of Jesse with his assistant turned girlfriend and his arms around her expanding belly. She narrowed her eyes before clicking open the article and read it thoroughly.

_"__Rachel was busy with her career. Children weren't a priority for her and I was desperate to start a family of my own after the tragic loss of my mother…"_

_"__Kristy offered me comfort after my mother died…Rachel was so distant and it was only too easy to fall in love with sweet, beautiful Kristy"._

_"__Rachel was never truly able to move on from her first love who died suddenly and young. I think it traumatised her from really being able to form a connection with people"._

_"__Kristy has made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. I'm thrilled to finally be passing my legendary talent onto my future progeny"._

"I can't believe that he said so many lies about me" she growled after she closed the window. "I wanted children, I wanted to carry his child so bad but he was the one who had no time for me and now I know why".

"Babe, he's scum. Just forget about him".

"I know. I can't believe I ever trusted him again after he egged me my sophomore year".

Rachel scowled and Kurt immediately tried to change the subject to get her mind off Jesse by telling her all about the cute little outfit Eric was wearing that day. As he talked, she heard a shuffling come from the coach and she looked over to see Sam awake, sat up and gazing at her in concern. She blushed wondering how long he had been awake for. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to know about Jesse's latest attempt at humiliating her. She just wanted to forget it. "So did anything juicy happen at girl's night last night? I am super bummed that I missed out on that especially since I heard you performed a song by a Miss Bonnie Tyler".

"Ooh, don't remind me Kurt. It was super corny" Rachel winced. Really, did she have to sing 'it's a heartache' of all songs? "And now I have a terrible hang over".

"Good, that's exactly the sort of thing that you needed".

"Hey Rachel" Sam spoke up and Rachel stiffened in surprise knowing that Kurt probably heard Sam's voice down the other end of the line. "I hate to be rude because I know you're on the phone but I've got to run. I'm supposed to be at school in about half an hour and I really need an outfit change. Thanks for letting me crash here last night though. I had a blast" Rachel nodded at him and forced a smile hoping that Kurt wasn't going to ask her any questions although that was a silly thing to even hope for. "And Rachel" Sam stopped by her front door and looked back at her. "We will definitely be doing this again soon". The dark gaze in his jade orbs sent a pool of heat through Rachel's stomach and she knew for certain that she definitely hope that he meant it. She watched as he walked out of the door and felt herself unfreeze from her spot.

"Rachel Berry" Kurt's high pitch voice interrupted her thoughts like a bucket of ice cold water. "Was that Sam Evans I heard? What is he doing at your place at this time of morning? Did you have a sleep over? I hope you remembered to use protection young lady!"

"Okay Kurt I love you but this is goodbye!" Rachel retorted before hanging up. She needed to have a cold shower before getting dressed. Thank you Sam Evans and those stupid gorgeous eyes of his, she thought irritably and she made her way into her bathroom.

* * *

After leaving Rachel's apartment, Sam went home and changed feeling like he was on cloud nine. He recalled the previous night quite clearly even if he had been a little drunk and the highlight was the moment he slammed Rachel up against her door and kissed her as though it was their last moment on Earth. He remembered how she tasted of vodka and fries, her lips coated in a shiny layer of gloss and sticky against his own as he brushed his lips against hers in a fight for dominance. Her long tanned legs snaked around his waist like they were made of rubber and his hands caught in her thick black mane. None of the girls that he had dated in the last few years had even come close to making him feel the way that he had with Rachel. When he had told her they would be doing that again soon, he had meant it. It wasn't just a promise, it was a statement of fact.

Once he was dressed in a pair of slacks and light blue button down shirt, he drove to McKinley with a smile on his face and listened to the radio which just so happened to be playing _locked out of heaven_ by Bruno Mars. He pulled up in the teacher's parking lot and waved at Will as he made his way into the building. Sam knew that he must look ridiculous striding down the corridors with a goofy smirk on his face, that he was probably giving away the fact that he had kissed the most beautiful woman the night before just from his expression, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He entered the choir room still grinning but his smile died when he saw two of his students fighting with Hailee Sampson, his most talented and socially awkward student, standing in front of them looking horrified. "You don't deserve Hailee you piece of trash!" one of the two boys, a six foot something blonde giant of a teenager, yelled at the other who was only slightly shorter but with olive skin and dark hair. "Hailee is too good to be just another nail in your bedpost. Stay away from her".

"Excuse me but I believe that I can decide who I want to spend my time with or who I don't. I thank you for your concern, Michael, but since you are quite happy with your own girlfriend and I'm happily single, I believe that I have every right to see Connor if I want to".

"Michael get your butt back over here right now" scowled his girlfriend, Cherri, a light brown haired girl who reminded Sam strongly of Quinn Fabray.

"I will once I've punched Connor in the face".

"Didn't you listen to her, douchebag?"

"Who are you calling a douchebag?"

"Guys that's enough" Sam barked as he entered the room, stopping both boys from going at each other again. "Hailee, do you want to tell me what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you, sir!" Cherri exclaimed, thrusting her hand up into the air. "Little Miss Streisand over there kissed my boyfriend and now she's trying to make him jealous with Fabio over there".

The Latino boy, Connor, threw her a dirty look at the nickname while Hailee looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sam could already feel his good day coming to a quick and swift close as a headache began to form. He suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Mr Schuester when he had been a student and involved in more than one cheating scandal among all the other drama. "Look I don't care what is happening with you guys but all of us here are a team. We're not the only glee club at McKinley so it doesn't matter if we make it through Regionals or not but it would be nice. The only way that we'll achieve that is if we work together as a team and put aside the drama".

"I agree with you, Mr Evans" he turned to Hailee who looked extremely remorseful. "I promise that I will try to keep my personal life out of the choir room from now on. Michael, I'm sorry but I'm with Connor now so you are just going to have to try and accept that. You're with Cherri and you seem pretty happy with her and I can accept that. So you should accept that I like Connor".

With that said she flounced over to her usual seat in the front row while the two boys reluctantly turned away from the other and went to sit with their respective girlfriends.

"Anyway, does anyone have a performance for this week's assignment?"

As always Hailee was the first to shoot her hand up.


	7. Chapter Six - Night Changes

**So sorry that this has taken so long!**

Chapter Six

_Night Changes_

Three days went by before Rachel saw Sam again. She had gone to the nearest Wal-Mart to do some grocery shopping and was strolling down the cereal aisle when she spotted him. He looked good in a pale blue, striped V-neck t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. Her eyes automatically fell from his broad shoulders, down his well-cut torso and his muscular arms. He was still as model like as ever but it wasn't just his body that she was drawn to. His beautiful green eyes weren't on her but were studying the box of lucky charms he was holding with all the seriousness of an actor studying his lines. His large lips were pursed and she had a flicker of memory of her lips brushing against his, almost swallowed whole from his kiss. Sam was mothing short of gorgeous but that still didn't mean that she was in any rush to take things further with him. She began to turn and head to the next aisle over for tinned food, deciding to come back for cereal once Sam was gone but just as things seemed to never go her way recently, Sam had spotted her and called out her name. There was no way that she could continue on without looking like she was rudely ignoring him.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She plastered on a fake surprised expression as she pushed her cart towards him. "I mean besides from shopping obviously".

He gave her a not-so-subtle once over before answering her. Yes she knew that she wasn't looking her best in yoga pants and a loose sweater but since Jesse's interview came out she hadn't been in the mood to put much effort into her appearance. Especially since her agent wouldn't stop calling her repeatedly to remind her of Jesse and that she would need to make a statement at some point or another since the press wouldn't stop calling for a comment. "I'm just picking some things up since my kitchen is kind of empty at the moment and I'm going to get fat if I keep ordering pizzas".

Rachel looked him over again and doubted that there was even an ounce of fat anywhere on his perfect body. She on the other hand was positive that she had gained about five pounds since she had returned to Lima. She hadn't been keeping up with her work out routine and hadn't been in any mood to stick to her strict Broadway diet. It wasn't as if she would be taking on any roles anytime soon and this was her vacation. She wanted to enjoy herself and forget about Jesse, not remember the way that he had treated her and their marriage. He used to be in total control of her diet and it only got worst after Eric was born. He was strict with her regime, telling her she would never get another role if she kept on being 'pudgy'. She hadn't told Kurt he had said that, knowing that he would blow up at his remarks over the baby weight she had gained from carrying his and Blaine's son.

"I doubt that's a problem for you" Rachel smiled at him. "You look good, Sam. I know that I can't say the same thing about me but I have no one to impress".

"You look great, Rachel. You look natural" Sam replied immediately and she felt her entire body come alive at the way that he looked her. She made sure to keep her expression neutral, however, not wanting to give away her reaction to his attention. There was absolutely no way that she was going to let herself get suckered back into a relationship with Sam. She wanted to open her heart again but this was just a recipe for disaster. She would be going back to New York eventually and Sam would still be here. How would this ever end well for either of them? "And I read that article in people. Jesse's an idiot for letting you slip away and a bigger idiot for saying all those obvious lies about you. If I ever see him I promise I'll punch him in the face".

Rachel shook her head, still smiling and ignoring the way her heart pounded in her chest at his words. She hadn't felt defended in a long time, not since Finn. "Thank you, Sam, but that really isn't necessary. Look it's been nice seeing you but I really better finish my shopping and go home". She began to turn away from him again but he called out her name for a second time.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you after that night but I've been busy and I wanted to give you time to think".

"Its fine, Sam, honestly. I wasn't expecting anything more to come from it".

"Let me take you out on a date".

Rachel paused and looked at him sceptically. "I really don't think that's a good idea".

"Do you still refuse to believe in love?" Sam asked her, his green eyes piercing into her own, right into her soul.

"I believe in love, Sam. But I don't think this will end well for either of us if I do decide to jump back into something with you. I don't want to get hurt again, Sam, but I don't want to hurt you either".

"You won't hurt me, Rachel".

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm already hurting and there's nothing you can do to make it worst".

"Sam…"

"Rachel, listen to me" Sam followed her as she turned down into the next aisle, his pace keeping up with hers. She guessed it helped that she was half his size and his strides were longer than hers. "I don't want either of us to spend the rest of our lives wondering what if. I think we could be something great together and I really want you to give us a real shot. You don't have to leave for New York right away. We can just take our time and see where it goes. There's no deadline hanging over our heads this time, Rachel. Please just give me a chance".

She wanted to say no, she really did. Her brain was screaming at her to say no, that she would only end up hurt again and that she was making a huge mistake. Her heart was yelling another thing entirely, telling her that he was the only one that had treated her right since Finn and that she deserved a chance at happiness after all that she had gone through. Her lips moved to say no but then she made her first mistake by looking into her eyes, his beautiful green eyes that were full of hope and optimism and she found that she couldn't strip that away from him. She had to protect him the way that nobody had protected her when Jesse had preyed on her need for love.

"Okay but I'm not promising you anything in the long term".

"I will take that but I'm not promising that I won't try to change your mind" Sam smirked back at her and she felt herself smiling automatically.

"I guess that I will be seeing you around…unless you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I would love nothing more" Sam immediately responded.

After that, they parted ways and Rachel finished off her shopping including getting some things to make for dinner with Sam that night. At the thought of eating an intimate meal alone with him in her apartment, butterflies started fluttering about in her stomach. Rachel made a vow right now not to overthink things and just to enjoy the time that she had with him. She deserved to be romanced after all the crap that Jesse had just put her through and she was going to enjoy every minute of it without any more angst putting a damper on her love life.

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Rachel had a lot of preparation to do. She had a long soak in the bathtub with her favourite vanilla scented bubble bath and spent a long time waxing and shaving. She left her long thick locks down in loose waves that fell past her shoulders and slipped into the new dress that she had stopped off to buy from one of the few but expensive boutiques in town before she had arrived back to her apartment after grocery shopping. It was a mid-length sleeved chiffon dress with an elaborate lacy flower pattern on the bodice in shades of grey and black. She wore it with a pair of silver Luna platform Jimmy Choo heels that showed off her freshly painted grey sparkly toe nails. Her make up was mostly natural with foundation, bronzing pearls and some light eyeshadow.

Shortly after she had put dinner in the oven and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge, there was a knock on the front door. She felt her heart leap in her chest and tried not to hurry too hastily to the door. She opened her and her heart immediately stopped as she realised who was at the door and it wasn't Sam.

* * *

Sam knew that he could be vain sometimes. However he liked to think that it was for a good cause, after all, it took a lot of work to keep himself looking this good and he wanted Rachel to be able to salivate over him because he knew that she would look gorgeous without even trying. That morning at the supermarket, she had looked effortlessly beautiful in her yoga pants with her hair thrown up into a hastily thrown together while Sam knew that if he walked out the house without doing his usual beauty regime that he'd look like a half dead corpse. So that was why he started to get ready hours before he was due to go to Rachel's. He put on his best suit which was comprised of a matching silver jacket and pants set, a light blue dress shirt and a matching tie. He carefully styled his blonde hair and made sure that it was neatly combed before putting on some Armani cologne that Mercedes had sent him as a birthday present last year.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at Rachel's apartment complex – it was Lima after all and everything was basically clumped together since it was such a small town – and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before beginning to frown. Had Rachel changed her mind? Was she not ready for this after all? However after knocking again the door finally opened but it wasn't who he was expecting to see on the other side. "Hello Sam Evans. It's been a long time".

Sam looked past the door to see a distraught looking Rachel sitting on the sofa in the living room. When she saw him she began to get up. "Err…Rachel, what the hell is he doing here?"

"There's no need to be like that, Sam" Sam glared at the figure before him, his stomach squirming as he knew whatever he was doing in Rachel's apartment probably wasn't good. "After all, you are about to be the centre of my new story?"

Jacob Ben Israel might not be a geeky, repulsive, afro-haired menace anymore but he was still a creep who Sam could recognise almost instantly. Sam could tell from the toothy grin that he was shooting at Rachel and then back at Sam that he was about to stir up some trouble.


	8. Chapter Seven - Love Me Like You Do

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I've had things going on in my life recently that I've made it hard to write this story. I know this isn't much but it's better than nothing, right? **

Chapter Seven

_love me like you do_

"What the hell?" Sam looked from Jacob to Rachel who seemed even less happy about their unexpected date crasher than he was. He pushed past the still scrawny figure to stand protectively in front of Rachel who was now standing like the two men. "What makes you think that either of us would want to talk to you? How did you even know Rachel was here?" At Sam's question, a sparkle appeared in the creepy reporter's eyes that Sam didn't like. It definitely gave him horror movie vibes, like the kind that the victim had when it was five seconds away from being murdered by the masked killer.

"Well when word got out in the big apple that Miss Rachel Barbra Berry had done a runner after the humiliating break up from her legendary husband, while everyone else was chomping at the bit to find out her location, I knew there was only one place that Rachel would go to when her life was in shambles around her".

At Jacob's less than flattering description of her life, Rachel glared at him, her anger flaring up.

First he had the nerve to show up at her apartment uninvited, forcing himself in and now he had the nerve to insult her.

"Excuse me but my life is not in shambles. My career is still as awesome as ever, I still have my tony and I'm doing just fine. Do I look like I'm falling apart? Look at me, I'm supposed to be on a date with one of the best looking guys I've ever known and you've interrupted it like the vermin that you are Jacob Ben Israel!"

Sam's eyes widened at Rachel's words and Jacob immediately perked up. "So you are on a date then? Interesting. This should be a neat scoop for my gossip column in Fame Weekly magazine".

"Fame Weekly is nothing but a trashy tabloid" Sam scoffed. "Nobody with a brain reads that junk".

"I'll have you know that we have a very wide circuit and that we have over a million hits on our online magazine every single day. Even if you think its trash, there are a lot of people including her fans that read and believe the so-called trash. I also have a blog that is slowly but surely becoming bigger than Paris Hilton's. I will also have pictures that will prove that my story is true. And I have a recorder that has taped everything you've said" Jacob smugly patted the pocket on his pants and Sam gave Rachel a worried look.

However Rachel merely stood taller and didn't break eye contact as she faced her former high school stalker. "You can say what you like. I don't really care anymore since Jesse left me and the whole press has been writing about it anyway. It's true I am on a date with Sam and I'm not ashamed of it. I'll be back in New York at some point but right now I'm about having fun. So please take your photos and then leave and let us have our date".

Jacob blinked at her in surprise as did Sam but he didn't hesitate to scramble to get his camera out of his jacket and quickly snapped a photo of the two in her apartment before finally agreeing to leave.

"So I guess our date's been ruined then?"

"Well I definitely didn't count on Jacob Ben Israel crashing. I'm sorry about that, Sam".

Sam shook his head, giving her a wistful look. "Do you want me to leave? We can always rearrange".

"No" Rachel breathed out stepping close to him. "Stay, please".

At her proximity, he felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes flickered down to her throat and he could easily imagine himself kissing her there after dinner when she would lead him to her room…

"Okay" He said finally and Rachel's eyes brightened up for the first time that evening. She scrambled to put together their late dinner which they enjoyed over a bottle of wine. "So did you mean what you said to Israel about us just being some fun?"

Rachel paused mid-chew of her vegetarian lasagne. "Sam, I just want to take things one day at a time okay. We both know I'll be leaving again and your job is here. I'm not sure what you want me to say. I don't want to make promises that neither of us will be able to keep. I really care about you, you know I do and that's why I'm not making any guarantees that this will be a long term thing".

"What if I want it to be?"

"Sam…"

"No, listen to me" Sam huffed, feeling frustrated with her and their conversation. "I'm sick of being the butt of everyone's jokes. 'Oh Sam with yet another girl, I wonder how long this one will last?' or 'Sam can't keep a girl to save his life' and the only girl I ever thought I had a real shot with left for New York. I let her go because I was an idiot. Now I have another chance but you keep holding me at a distance. I want to make things work with you Rachel this time. If I have to I would even be willing to consider moving to New York".

At his long winded speech, Rachel's lips parted open in surprise. "Sam you don't know what you're saying. We're supposed to be taking this slow, remember?"

"And we will. If we're still going strong by the time you want to go back home then I'll follow you. I'll do what it takes to make this last. I don't want another fling, Rachel. I'm twenty five and I'm ready for more than just another month long relationship".

"Okay" Rachel replied, her painted lips stretching into a genuine smile. "Let's be a real couple, Sam. I'm willing to give us a proper try if that's what you want".

"It is".

"Now let's stop talking and do something else. I'm done eating and I'm hungry for something else…" Her eyes wandered down his chest and she gazed at him suggestively. He swallowed and pushed his plate to one side.

"I'm about done as well.

"If you want desert then meet me in my bedroom in five. I'll just slip into something a little more comfortable…" Rachel smirked at him before slipping out of the room and disappearing down the corridor to her bedroom. Sam watched her leave before having to shrug himself out of his jacket and tie since he was suddenly feeling hot around the collar.


End file.
